Something Beautiful ONE DIRECTION 1D FANFIC
by ForeverAlways1D
Summary: I'm the beautiful new teen soap opera star while he's the new teen hearthrob. How great and romantic will this rendezvous be? FIND OUT.


CHAPTER ONE: THE MEETING

The anxiety was killing me.

I starred in the Univision's new soap opera "Las Letras Olvidadas" or "The Forgotten Letters" which was shot in Mexico City and other famous spots in Mexico. Even though I was the beautiful, 17 year old teen star on I still had the excitement to see One Direction live in concert like any other obsessed fangirl. Their music spoke to me in so many different ways; ways that were unexplainable. Every time I listened to their songs, I felt ecstatic and inspired.

I started dozing off, only thinking about the blonde, handsome boy, Niall. I loved all of the One Direction lads, but the one who really seemed to capture my attention was Niall. Something about his gorgeous smile and bright blue eyes made me feel warm and happy inside. I started to question this feeling, because I've never actually met him. But today was the day I was finally going to meet the man of my dreams. Little did I know it was the start of something beautiful.

After a two hour plane ride from Mexico City, we finally arrived to Dallas, Texas, where my family lived. I was wearing a black dress diamond embroidered dress along with sparkling white heels. My legs were freshly shaved, showing off my flawless legs. My long, shiny, and curly hair went all the way below my chest. My coworkers, the twins on the show, Isis Guerrero and Iris Guerrero (who were just as big as fans as I was), and I sat in the VIP section of the venue. I saw other Directioners there, glaring at me in some unexplained jealousy. _I may be a star on a well-known show, _I thought _but that doesn't mean I'm stuck up. _I paid the slightest of attention to the girls, and carried on to my seat.

"OMG, Marlene is that you? From Las Letras Olvidadas? And Isis and Iris?" a girl screamed behind me, "My mom and I love your show on Univision, y'all do a great job at it!"

"Thank you so much. We try really hard to please our audience." I said.

She motioned her sharpie towards us, waiting for us to autograph a paper.

As we finished signing her paper, one of the opening acts, Manika, came on. I found her a bit strange at first, but grew to like her style and personality. Olly Murs, the handsome British man, was the second opening act.

"It's getting hot in here!" Olly screamed.

"So take off all yo' clothes!" the crowd screamed in reply.

Olly purred and the audience went mad.

I chuckled and cheered for Olly's magnificent performance.

When One Direction finally came out, I cheered, screamed, and sang along to every song they put.

After the long, hot, and sweaty concert, it was finally time for me to meet the boys. Luckily, a stylist recognized my co-workers and I and fixed our hair and make-up to meet the boys. The boys were expecting us and were also fixed and dressed up. I started to get nervous and sweaty. I've met other famous stars before and didn't understand why I was so nervous to meet them. I started to doze off, thinking about Niall's soft, blonde hair.

"Marlene stop daydreaming they're about to come!" Isis told me, "don't worry I'm sure Niall will like you just as much as you do."

"I really hope so!" I pleaded.

The boys came walking in, cute as always. We greeted them and we each gave each other a hug. Management didn't really disrupt much, seeing as we were celebrities also. We chatted for a while, but I kept glancing towards Niall, secretly hoping for him to personally talk to me. He didn't even look at me. I felt a bit embarrassed and sad at the fact I fangirled over him so much. Seeing my pain, Iris, being her usual flirty self, went straight towards Harry Styles, while Isis talked to Liam, Zayn, Liam, and Louis . . . leaving Niall and I alone. I looked straight into his charming, blue eyes and smiled.

"I've tried to see some of your shozz," he said in his Irish accent, "but I sometimes can't really understand 'em. I mean I know a some Spanish here and there but I think you do very good though."

"Oh it's fine," I said charmingly, "Maybe I can teach a little more Spanish."

He flushed and nodded in agreement.

"You're very beautiful. I noticed you in the crowd." Niall said flirting back "It's very hard to not notice someone as beautiful as you."

I flushed and I could feel myself smiling as hard as I could.

He noticed me blushing, and said, "You look so cute while you're blushing."

My heart was racing. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I have been told by many guys I was beautiful, but when he said it, it felt completely different.

We chatted and flirted some more for about 10 minutes.

We talked about food especially and our mutual love of eating tons of it.

He talked to me about Nando's and how much he loved it there.

I chuckled in my head every now and then because as a Directioner, I already knew more than half the things he was telling me about himself.

"We should go to dinner and eat sometime together soon. I bet I'd eat more than you claim to say." he said jokingly.

I playfully pushed him, and he playfully pushed me back. He pushed me a little too hard that I almost fell, but he grabbed me by the waist just in time. He pulled me a little closer to him. We stood there for about a minute, just gazing into each other's eyes. I felt instant chemistry at the moment, and from the look in his eyes he felt it too. Normally, I was 5'1, but with heels I reached to about 5'4. Niall, being 5'7 was only a few inches above me. He smiled at me holding me tighter by the second. Feeling it was the perfect moment, I leaned up a couple inches so our lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. I felt romance rushing up inside me; his soft lips caressing mine. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. Everything felt right and it felt like it was only me and him in that room. The kiss was only about two seconds but it felt like forever. We smiled at each other, still in each others arms. He kissed me again; this time it was longer and more passionate. He brought his hands towards the end of my neck and carresed it.

"Oh look boys we see a splendid romance building up there!" we overheard Louis say, " I say we leave them to some private time shall we?"

We let each other ago, a little emberrased that his boys and my girls saw everything. However, they did end up leaving us alone.

Niall laughed then said, "Well this was unexpected, eh?"

He grabbed both of my hands and brought me closer to him again. He put his hands back around his waist right where they belonged.

"I'm kinda glad they left us alone," Niall said smiling, "I wanted to kiss your soft lips a little longer."

He leaned down to kiss me a little while longer, when suddenly we saw a flash. We looked around confusingly but saw nothing.

"Marlene. You come to me as an amazing and beautiful girl," Niall said appearing a little nervous, "But I would love to take you out sometime. Unfortunately, being on tour and all I wount have the time. So can I give you my number and maybe we can talk again some other time."

Inside I was screaming with joy.

I handed him my phone and he wrote in his contact information and I did the same with his.

"Niall the bus is here fer ozz!" Harry screamed from the other room.

"Hold on just a minute!" Niall yelled back.

He looked down sadly.

"Please send me a message soon, love." He pleaded still holding me in his arms.

"Don't worry, I will." I said trying to hide my excitement.

We kissed passionately once more. This time for so long, management had to come in and tell him to hurry up.

"Goodbye Nialler." I told him, giving him another peck.

"Goodbye and sweetdreams tonight, Marlene." He told me.

Watching him leave was the only painful thing that night. He stopped and looked back at me, blowing me a kiss.


End file.
